Postmortem Studies in neuropsychiatric disorders test hypotheses with regard to schizophrenia, suicide, Parkinson's Disease, addictions and aging. New findings include the following: Decreased the numbers of D-1 dopamine receptors with increased affinity in schizophrenic patients in the caudate nucleus as compared with controls; (2) No evidence for transmission of viruses from schizophrenic brain specimens to controls; (3) Little evidence for lateralization of neuropeptides (somatostatin, and vasopressin, oxytocin) in schizophrenic brain samples and; (4) decreased dopamine reuptake binding in Parkinson's patients versus controls.